ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if NBCUniversal bought Viacom?
You know how Disney has Disney Channel, Warner Bros. has Cartoon Network, Paramount has Nickelodeon and Universal has... Universal Kids? What if instead of coming up with Universal Kids, it decided to get greedy and shit and decides to buy Nickelodeon alongside Viacom like how Disney bought Fox? History Changes *Comcast would actually buy Viacom (soon to be ViacomCBS) as a whole, with its logo caption being either "a Comcast company" or "a division of ViacomNBCUniversal". **It would be renamed to ViacomNBCUniversal. **The same would happen with Paramount as it becomes captioned as that too. **However, due to regulatory concerns, CBS would not be acquired, since Comcast already owns NBC. *Woody Woodpecker, the Minions, and Shrek would probably have to "share the house" with SpongeBob SquarePants. *Either Penguins of Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, and Monsters vs. Aliens would be revived and they'll continue making Nicktoons based on DreamWorks films or simply add reruns for them. *There would be Nickelodeon attractions in Universal Studios. *It would end up buying rights for TMNT and ROBLOX. *Because of this, Universal would buy Terrytoons, though it is very likely that Terrytoons and Woody Woodpecker would NOT merge. Shows *Rugrats (1991-2004) *Ren and Stimpy (1991-1995) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996) *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (1994-1997) *Hey Arnold! (1996-2004) *The Angry Beavers (1997-2001) *CatDog (1998-2005) *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (1999-2003; 2018) *As Told By Ginger (2000-2006) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-2017) *Invader Zim (2001-2006) *ChalkZone (2002-2008) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) *All Grown Up! (2003-2008) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2009) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) *Catscratch (2005-2007) *The X's (2005-2006) *Kappa Mikey (2006-2008) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) *Gatopardos the Cheetah (2007-2012; 2019) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007-2009) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) *The Mighty B! (2008-2011) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) *Fuckboy and Cum-Cum (2009-2014) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2015) *Planet Shit: A Disgrace to Jimmy Neutron (2010-2013) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness/Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2011-2016; 2018-present) *DreamWorks Dragons (2012-2018) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-2017) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014) *Shitjay and Cock (2013-2016) *Turbo Fast (2013-2016) *Bitchwinners (2014-2016) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) *The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2018) *Harvey Beaks (2015-2017) *Piss Gay Bastard Cocksucker (2015-2018) *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (2015-2017) *Dawn of the Croods (2015-2017) *The Loud House/The Casagrandes (2016-present; 2019-present) *Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016-2018) *Flytrap: Savior of All (2017-present) *ROBLOX: The Series/Knights of RedCliff: The Series (2017-present; 2019-present) *Occhi Rossi (2017-present) *The Misadventures of Kink Douchebag (2018) *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (2018-present) *The Boss Baby: Back in Business (2018-present) *The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (2018-present) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018-present) *The Miserable Adventures of Riley (2018-present) *Holiday Forces (2019-present) *The Good Guys (2019-present) *Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures (2019-present) *Toby (TV Series) (2019-present) *Pony (2019?) *Wonder Park (2019?) *Glitch Techs (2020) Category:Theories Category:Universal Category:Nickelodeon